


“Accidents”

by SnakesandTea



Series: Ineffable Indulgences [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidents, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Consensual Kink, Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fully Clothed Wetting, M/M, Naughty, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Rutting, Wetting, Wetting Clothes, Wetting In The Bookshop (Good Omens), coming, humping, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea
Summary: Aziraphale has work to do but his demon wants to play. Crowley ends up wetting himself (and his angel) on a sofa in the bookshop.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Indulgences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	“Accidents”

Aziraphale had work to do, but a certain demon was making it particularly difficult. Crowley had been snuggled between his side and the back of the couch since lunch— and he kept miracling their wine glasses full. “Dear, I—“ he forgot what it was he really needed to do. Oh! Yes! He giggled. “I need to sober up and return some letters.”

The demon playfully pouted and downed his drink. “Jus’ one more?” He squirmed as the mouthful burned its way to his core, adding to the sensational pressure in his abdomen.

Aziraphale sobered up just enough to have reasonable penmanship; head office would surely recognize it if he sent correspondence in a drunken scrawl. He took another sip of wine eyeing the stunningly handsome demon as he swallowed. Aziraphale allowed Crowley to stay against him; he didn’t have the heart to shoo his demon, even though the position made letter-writing particularly difficult. Sighing, he set down his wineglass and picked up a pen, prepared to send a strongly-worded update on how things were going. He supposed now that he and Crowley were on their own side, he needn’t answer to Gabriel anymore— but ethereal beings struggled more than humans to change habits. And so, using the back of the couch as a table, he began his letter.

Meanwhile, Crowley, pleasantly tipsy, and already half-hard, entertained a devious thought. He allowed a small spurt of piss to warm his boxers. The demon shivered as a few wayward droplets slithered down his skin. He carefully let a little more leak out before he looked up and saw the angel was still intently focused on his paperwork. Smirking, he shot another short jet into his underwear. Delicious heat spread across the inside of his thighs before he stopped the flow. Crowley was enjoying his secret wee laying against his angel. An unexpected rush surged between his legs and he gasped. Crowley staunched the torrent with some difficulty and wiggled slightly, delighting in his mess.

Aziraphale thought he felt something damp against his thigh. A glance down told him everything he needed to know. His demon was staring back at him, guiltily; but a playful spark lingered in his eyes. “Crowley, am I going to be cross?” He asked evenly.

Releasing another spurt, Crowley shrugged innocently. This time, he struggled to clamp down on the flow. His crotch was thoroughly soaked and he was confident the wetness had leaked through Aziraphale’s trousers.

He looked at his mischievous demon and set the work aside. “Did you just wee again?”

“Nope,” he fibbed as piss dribbled from his cock. Crowley knew it wouldn’t be long, now. He was losing his hold on the little control he still had.

“I believe, dear boy, you’re lying.”

“Ngk.” Crowley couldn’t take it anymore. The condemnation in the angel’s voice and the promise of blissful relief were too strong. He let go, flooding his lap, his angel, and the sofa. Crowley moaned as his steaming stream soaked his crotch, reveling in knowing he was freely wetting his angel; saturating the divine entity with his piss.

Aziraphale felt the hot urine flow through his trousers, his cock hardening as the demon soiled his couch. “Oh, Dear,” the angel gasped over the tell-tale pitter-patter of wee splattering on the floor, “you are naughty!”

“Mmhmm,” he moaned his agreement, furiously humping Aziraphale’s leg as he wet. 

The angel’s hand went to his aching erection, stroking himself through his pants. He glanced down at the wet stain flowing from his demon’s denim-clad crotch and spreading rapidly across his light trousers. Witnessing the taboo act sent tantalizing tingles down his spine. He wrapped his other arm protectively around Crowley, pulling the wetting demon firmly against his side.

His bladder not quite empty, Crowley decided to further pursue his other urge. His stream sputtered to a stop as he rubbed himself harder against his soggy angel. The beige trousers were nearly transparent where they’d been soaked through. Ngk! He’d had a wee on Aziraphale — pissed all over his clothes and his couch and the angel was still pulling him closer. Crowley moaned as the angel’s hand groped his ass through the drenched jeans. Precum leaked from his head, adding to the divine mess that had become of his boxers.

Aziraphale sighed as he pulled his penis free from the confines of his trousers. He slid his fingers up and down his throbbing length as the demon rutted against him. Slender, practiced fingers cupped his testicles, eliciting a high-pitched moan from his lips. He opened his eyes to find Crowley looking quite pleased with himself. Aziraphale kissed the demon, feeling the forked tongue flick against his. Not breaking the kiss, he guided Crowley atop him. Immediately, his hips bucked against the new pressure. The demon answered in kind, thrusting against his erection. His head rolled back as the wet denim grinded against his penis— a succulent mix of pain and pleasure. He moaned breathily and Crowley paused.

The demon made quick work of his pants and boxers, shoving them to his ankles before resuming his motions. He slid his bare cock against Aziraphale’s. “Mmmm, fuck, yes, angel,” he growled, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Aziraphale bucked against him, craving the delicious friction. He moaned as the demon pressed his body to his, trapping their cocks together between their bellies. The angel’s voice was ragged as he whispered, “Oh, Crowley.”

He smirked before kissing him hard, his tongue exploring Aziraphale’s mouth as he thrust against his abdomen. Their combined warmth mixed with the wetness of their precum and Crowley’s piss created a rather stimulating cavern. Ngk, he was close! Fucking hell, he was so close! “Aziraphale, I’m gonna—”

The angel interrupted, shouting “Crowley” as ejaculate burst from his penis, coating them both in his seed. He panted as luxurious waves of pleasure rolled through him, nearly blinded by the ecstasy.

With another buck of his hips, Crowley came as well. His sticky, hot white semen splattered between them. He moaned as Aziraphale grasped his ass with both hands, keeping their bodies tightly pressed together as he rocked him through his orgasm. Spent and exhausted, he laid atop him for a few minutes. Crowley listened to their choppy pants filling the air as they tried to catch their breath. He released the rest of his bladder where he lay, earning an approving squeeze from Aziraphale. After a short reprieve, Crowley sat up and looked at his partner, shifting uncomfortably in the cooling mess. “All right, angel, time to get cleaned up.”

“Ah, just a moment, my dear.” Aziraphale’s breath hitched and Crowley watched, fascinated, as a torrent of piss fountained forth. His golden stream flooded across his thighs, quickly joining the demon’s earlier infraction. He enjoyed it — letting go and weeing on himself in the middle of his bookshop. A forbidden indulgence. He especially liked wetting for Crowley, delighting in the look in his demon’s eyes — absolutely full of an enthralled blend of lust and love. Finally, it came to an end. He shook the last couple drops off, as though it mattered, before letting his cock fall back into the golden mess.

“Shit, angel. That was...” He trailed off, unable to find the words, not really caring. Surely, Aziraphale knew what he meant.

He pulled the delightful serpent to him, not having the energy to scold him for his language. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head, and the short, red hair tickled his nose. He wiggled as he felt the tingling sensation of a cleansing miracle wash over him. “Thank you, dear.”

“Supposed I should. ‘S m’ fault, anyway.” He smiled impishly, shimming against him in a very snake-like manner.

Aziraphale couldn’t help himself and returned the smile. He wrapped his arms protectively around Crowley.

The demon stopped his wriggling immediately, settling into his angel’s embrace. “If I fall asleep, wake me before a year.”

He nearly laughed, but settled for a short, quick exhale through his nose. “You’ll be lucky if I let you snooze for more than a few hours.” They both knew it was a lie. Aziraphale would stay beside him, unmoving for a millennium, had he thought that was what Crowley wanted.

“All right, Angel, whatever you sssay,” he murmured into his chest, eyes already closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, life got difficult. Anyway, hope y’all enjoyed. I have a couple requests in progress! But, as always, if there’s something you want to see, let me know!


End file.
